


Ice to Meet You

by patster223



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Lab Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phallic popsicles, Sexual Content, Team Hermann Has A Big Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patster223/pseuds/patster223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann is eating a rather phallic-looking popsicle and Newt is pretty sure he might actually die from sexual frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing other things, but then I ate a popsicle and couldn't get this scene out of my head. This goes out to popsicles everywhere, who cannot help how phallic they look and don't deserve to be treated this way. If you want to follow my descent into shamelessness, I am on tumblr [here](http://patster223.tumblr.com/).

It is about eighty degrees (“Twenty-seven degrees,” Hermann corrects him, as if Newt is ever going to stop thinking in Fahrenheit even after six dissertations filled with careful, Celsius measurements), the air conditioning is on the fritz, Newt is sweating through his shirt, and Hermann is eating a popsicle.

It is the last of these things that is truly ruining Newt’s day. And it’s entirely his own fault, as he's the one who bought them the popsicles in the first place.

But how could he have anticipated the sigh of contentment that escapes Hermann as he slides the cool, icy popsicle into his mouth, or the way that Hermann’s eyes slip shut in relief as the treat alleviates the sweltering heat of the day? Newt’s own popsicle lies abandoned and melting on his desk -- it’d slipped out of his fingers the moment he saw Hermann sucking on the unfortunately phallic dessert.

The worst part is, Newt’s pretty sure that Hermann doesn’t even know what he looks like right now. The man is just sincerely enjoying a popsicle on a hot day; it’s not his fault that Newt is being a perv about it.

But the way that Hermann keeps moving the damned thing in and out of his mouth, his jaw loose and relaxed as he sucks, the way he keeps running his tongue along the melting head –- no, fuck, tip; no wait, that’s even worse -– of the popsicle…

It is going to drive Newt insane. Then again, he’s the one who’s half-hard in his jeans from watching a man eat a popsicle, so maybe it’s _already_ driven him insane.

Hermann chooses that moment to pull the popsicle out of his mouth with a wet sound, running his tongue along his red, moist lips to catch any stray drops of sweetness that may have dripped there.

Unfortunately, Newt also chooses that moment to let out a broken, unforgivably orgasmic -– there is honestly no other way to describe the noise that’s torn from him, and Newt wants to die the instant he makes it –- breath.

Hermann only raises his eyebrow at him, but as soon as his eyes glance over the unmistakable bulge in Newt’s pants, his jaw drops. Oh fuck. Newt has ruined a couple of working relationships in his time, but ruining one via popsicle-induced boner is certainly a new experience. Newt’s expecting a lecture on appropriate workplace behavior and “ _boundaries, Newton, for God’s sake,_ find _some_ ,” but instead…

Instead, Hermann looks Newt right in the eye and sticks the popsicle back into his mouth. Newt doesn’t even bother to hide his whimper when Hermann -– purposefully this time, _oh_ so purposefully –- hollows out his cheeks and takes the treat to the stick, humming in pleasure around it. Hermann’s eyes don’t leave Newt’s as he pulls the popsicle out again, as he runs his tongue across its entire length before pressing his lips to the tip.

Newt can’t take this anymore. He hurriedly pulls down his zip, his movements clumsy as he attempts to do so without taking his eyes off of Hermann. He lets out a breathy " _yes_ " as he _finally_ takes himself in hand, stroking himself in time to Hermann’s careful licks. Hermann lets out a hungry groan at the sight of Newt's cock; the sound makes Newt’s already frantic hand slip on himself as he hardens even further. His abdomen fills with heat at the appreciative once-over Hermann is giving him and, yeah, he is definitely not going to last long. Especially since Hermann's gaze doesn't even leave his cock as the man swallows the popsicle once more. This time he moves the treat in and out of his mouth at a pace that’s _far_ more to Newt’s liking.

Newt’s eyes almost slip shut as he strokes, but even as he twitches warningly in his own hand, he can’t manage to look away from Hermann’s swollen lips. He can’t stop imagining what it would feel like to have Hermann’s mouth around him like that, for all that sucking and licking to be concentrated entirely on his cock, for the wet and sloppy noises that Hermann is making to be all because of _him_ -

He comes far too soon, his hips jerking as hot pleasure seizes his muscles and rips a whimper out of him. He can't help but wheeze slightly as he shudders through the aftershocks of his orgasm -- he hasn't come that hard in a _long_ time. Coming slowly back to himself, Newt tries to take an inventory: his right hand is covered with come, his shirt is now completely soaked with sweat, and his thoughts are slow and dazed as hazy satisfaction fills his limbs. Definitely not what he was expecting from his lunch break, but he's hardly going to complain.

He also finds that Hermann is still staring at him. The popsicle slips free from Hermann's mouth as he pants, just as breathless as Newt is. Newt hasn’t looked any lower than Hermann’s lips during the past few minutes, and so he only now notices that the man is hard in his pants, those loose slacks doing nothing to cover his arousal.

“My God,” Hermann says, his voice strained with a hoarseness that brings a grin to Newt’s face.

Newt quickly zips himself up and walks over to where Hermann is sitting at his desk. He kneels on the floor before him and impatiently fights Hermann’s buttons in the hopes of freeing the other man’s cock from its confines. Hermann watches his struggle for only a few seconds before batting Newt's hands away and doing it himself.

“Maybe I should buy us more of those popsicles,” Newt says, marveling at Hermann’s length before attempting to take it all in his mouth.

Hermann moans and out of the corner of his eye, Newt can see that he’s abandoned his hold on the popsicle in favor of twisting his fingers in Newt’s hair.

The sight is enough to make Newt smirk around Hermann. He takes a moment to relish the brush of Hermann's fingers against his scalp before he eagerly begins to suck him. He mimics every motion that Hermann made with the popsicle, licking the head just as relentlessly, making just as many wet, wrecked noises as he works at the length. The precum that fills his mouth is hardly as sweet as the flavor that Hermann’s treat must have been, but it feels just as good in his mouth and Newt can’t help but swipe his tongue over Hermann’s slit to taste it again.

Hermann lets out a breathy exhale at this, prompting Newt to swipe the head again and again, lapping and sucking at it in an attempt to show him just how frustrating it'd been to watch Hermann give head to that popsicle instead of Newt.

When Hermann's breathing becomes gasping and harsh, Newt takes a moment to smugly look up from his efforts -- he almost drops his mouthful at what he sees. Hermann’s cheeks are flushed red and sweat has mused his fringe into a damp, wavy mess. His mouth is slightly parted as he watches Newt with wide eyes, and that alone is almost enough to get Newt hard again. With a final, determined suck, Newt watches as Hermann comes, as his eyes slip shut and as he moans from the pressure of Newt’s warm mouth. And, okay, the taste of Hermann’s load is now _definitely_ not as good as a popsicle would be, but Newt determinedly swallows it, trying not to gag on the flavor.

He lets go of the cock and massages his jaw before tucking Hermann back into his pants with a tenderness that catches even Newt a bit off guard. Shrugging internally, he leans back on his heels and smiles smugly at Hermann, satisfied that he was able to fluster the other man just as much as he'd flustered Newt.

Hermann’s breathing is ragged and his eyes are closed as he comes down from his orgasm. However, as if sensing Newt’s gaze, he opens one eye and grins at him. The brightness and eagerness of the smile is enough to completely disarm Newt, and he finds that he can only compliantly -– and carefully -– climb into Hermann’s lap when the other man tugs him closer.

Hermann kisses him, and the way he sighs into the embrace is enough to make Newt's stomach flip, to make him kiss Hermann back with equal fervor. The movements of Hermann's lips against Newt's are just as practiced and determined as the ones he’d performed on the popsicle. The kiss is sweet and heady, and, Newt realizes with a smile, something that _absolutely_ holds the promise of something more.

“We are most _certainly_ doing that again,” Hermann says when they finally break the kiss. Newt has no objections, and makes a note to _definitely_ buy more popsicles for Hermann in the future.


End file.
